Scamming
When you just genuinely can't be arsed to make any more money, what do you turn to? Real World Trading? Only quitters do that. Wait, what was that about the average RuneScape player being extremely thick? And item scamming is pretty much unreportable nowadays what with the free trade and all? Well then if you're good at playing the conman, are able to pull off a convincing scam or just know someone desperate and stupid, then this is the money maker for you...probably. Scammers are the equivalent of a combination of: *A 419 e-mail. *An Arab market place. *Annoying 12 year olds. All put together with Tesco Value Superglue. Their main food sources are stupidity and gullible idiots. There are 2 types of scammers: *The ones who scam items using every single (overused) trick in the book. *And the ones who ask little Timmy if he wants to join the White Legion, tell him to join their clan's websites, and LOLURHACKED! At that point they clean out your entire bank, stick an autotyper that hurls a ton of swear words at everyone within the nearest universe, and then use an extremely detectable bot such as an autoclicker to get your stats reset. Scam types - 14 of them and counting...fuck me. Sadly, most people's predictions of the massive scam-wave dying down sometime in March didn't happen - its now June and scamming is still going strong, although the entire scam-base now consists of thick-as-a-brick 12 year olds who can't even spell. You'd have to be a moron to fall for this...which is why scams are still going. Not 'you' personally, but 'you' as RuneScape's player base. (Most of these scam names can usually have 'quitting' slapped onto them, which tips off everyone else that its between 100% and 100% chance of a scam) *[[The Trust Game|'Trust Game']] - These scams are incredibly common, and involve some guy with a moderately valuable item - say an Amulet of Fury spamming around the Grand Exchange that the winner of a trust game gets said amulet. Usually once these people get traded a certain amount they vanish. To be truly effective these need to be 'set up' which ideally involves 2 people giving fake 'bids' to the game host, until some clod eventually snaps, foolishly believes he is missing out - trades 5M as an attempt to win there and then - at that point the scammer logs. *''The "Need gf" scam- Also known as the "golddigger/gigolo" trick,this is when some low level will take advantage of the stupidity of Runefappers and pretend to be some 'hot 16 yr old', while constantly begging them for phr33 st00fz pl0x. If you go into Lumbridge in F2P, you will probably see at least 7 of them right now. Extinct in P2P. *'Jagex Mod Impersonation'''- This is when you see some level 3 walk up to you with a name like "Jgx M0d218" or "Sod Crow" and say "Agent Fisher, I r jmod, giv me ur pas or I steal ur pet goldfish" or some cack about "your account recovery questions appear to be irregular, please tell me them" unfortunately people have actualy been stupid enough to fall for this, and they usually whine at Jagex for this too. Many of them pm you randomly even if they're on a different world and say you're eligible to become a Player Moderator, just give your username, password, mother's maiden name, credit card number, etc. Extinct in P2P. *'One buyer, one seller '- This is when 2 scammers work together, find a useless items no one ever uses, and stand in two sides of a bank yelling out "Buying burnt bones 4m each, must have 10" and the other saying "selling burnt bones 100k ea" Any f2p'er who sees this will piss themselves trying to buy them and sell to the other guy, which usually results in a mass bawww'fest in World 1 when the buyer gets the signal to leg it. *'"The ol' price raise"'-This is when you pick an item to raise in High Alchemy price by over 35,000%, then tell the people in your clan all about it, so they can make billions. Then, when the other players complain, ban them. This method only works if you work for Jagex. *[[Doubling Money|'Money Doubling ']]- The most desperate and stupid scam going, this involves attempting to fool people into thinking you can dupe cash (without the alt+f4 code) and they genuinely think you're going to trade them 20M and hope to get 40M back. Although you can profit off the more stupid ones, the most fun you'll get out of them is asking them why they can't double in the same trade. Obvious lure is obvious '- This one involves some plank who is 'quitting' or doing some absurd giveaway, say 50M. He tells people to turn accept aid on, and offers them a teleother to Falador - except that Falador looks a lot like the Frozen Waste Plateau in deep Wilderness and theres a guy with Ice Barrage slapping you. One thing to note about luring is, if its a guy with like 50M and he falls for it, fine. But if you're going to lure a level 76 for his 1.4M bank then you're just being a dick really. Having accept aid off is the 100% way to stop yourself being lured, along with not following people you hardly known into places you aren't familiar with - which includes badly programmed tiles in Trollheim. *'The Flower Game '- 50% Hippy, 50% Menaphite, 100% confused....all with a 5 year warranty that you will not be seeing that 100k again any time soon. Thats if you win of course, which isn't likely with the odds maxing out at 9-1 against, but its as certain as finding a tail on a cat compared to the chances of that level 79 actually giving you Dragon Claws for winning. *'The Dice Game - 'While there are certain clans out there that are set up to not scam you even if you bet 500M, the vast majority of random kids doing this are treating this as a variation on the Flower Game, which doesn't happen in F2P because F2Pers can't buy mithril seeds, duh. *'Goody bag! - 'Also known as the Sparc Mac scam, as the fuck-all pker is generally regarded to be the start of this scam. Requires a decent amount of money to start with, and for you NOT to log out once you're given money. Simply fill up your invent with items ranging from 50k to 1M+, advertise your goody bag at 250k a shot and whenever someone tries their luck, give them a rune plate and let them wander off, dissappointed. *'Free s! Show invent for space! - 'This is just taking the piss, really. Often done with amulets of glory or rocktails, if you spend long enough hanging around World 2's rares market sections, you'll find a level 93 doing the rounds with this. Worked once to great effect, the fool gloated about it and now its common and ineffective. *'Show me your money and I'll add 10% to it! '- Whoever came up with this must be stupider than the people they are going to fool, as no one is going to put up 10M, see 1M on the other side of the trade and accept twice. You can often get an easy 10-30k out of them if you put up 100-300k and decline before they put up 10% of that, providing they aren't a bad sport. *[[Scraping the Barrel|'Give me 1M for an epic surprise =)]] *'Trimming Armour!' - A now essentially extinct, but old scam. This involves some desperate scammer saying "Trimming Armour for free!" or somethings along those lines, so you give them your full rune, and they hop worlds or disconnect. Scambots...WAIT, WHAT?! With the unstoppable runaway train that is botting on RuneScape, people have been finding more and more things they can make a program for because they're not prepared to do it themself. And now they're made bots for scamming. Sad, isn't it? Why are these people even playing RuneScape in the first place? *'Doublebots' - The most obvious starting point for scambots, not only can they autotype several messages and do emotes, they can also accept ANY trade which would give them wealth of over a certain amount, to stop the bot moronically accepting burnt lobsters and willow logs. Regardless of if the trade is accepted or declined, they say "Thank you, come back for your money in 30 minutes :)" ''If you go to World 9, you would probably see someone doing this right now. *Show-and-I-add-10%bots ''- A strange choice for a scambot really, although seeing a guy start up an autotyper that says "Quitting! Fuck this game! @@@@" and then "So show me your money and I'll add 10% to it!" will immediately make you laugh even if your cat got run over 5 minutes ago. A fatal flaw is that they will try to get 10% of what an item is worth as well, and are therefore prone to being counter-scammed if you can get hold of some overpriced junk like poisoned ammunition (which depending on the item can be picked up for 1 to 10gp on certain days) and the scambot will put up 10% of the total guide price value and then happily accept that. Of course this is a nasty surprise for the 11 year old who spent £10 on the said bot, as he has gone and overpaid for a bunch of obscure crap. At least when his bot says "Enjoy" after a accepted (or declined) trade, its being accurate. Scamballs 'Note: '''All exceptionally shit scam attempts shown below are real. ''When they have absolutely no idea at all. '' '' *'Sell saradomin sword 4M - '''He shows an unnoted steel sword. Zero points for effort. Most people use a noted white 2h sword. *'Follow to win 70k trust game - '...You just couldn't make this shit up. This was a level 60-odd trying to use his granite maul ''(back when it was 70k) for the world's most unrewarding trust game. Under this situation you probably should just play along, out of pity. *'Trimming Armour '- I've only ever seen one person do this since The Great Turnback. Lets just say he managed to get the entire server population verbally smashing him into the ground. Was fun. *'Do me a favour please? Buy me in G.E please? '- Not really a scam, more an attempt to get you to buy a crashing item just so they can laugh at you. *'Any situation where a doubling-money scammer can't actually spell 'doubling' ' *'Any scams where the scammer has a very notable profit margin '- Right, you can double items or money then can you kid? Double this law rune for me? Oh, it only works with items worth 100k or more? Fuck off. Category:Community Category:Runescape Community Category:Tossers Category:Trade and Commerce Category:Nooby Category:Needs completion